whalepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Whalepedia:Chat/Logs/03 February 2016
This chat log is from Halo Nation. 18:37 : www.bbc.com/news/world-africa-35486651 LOLOLOL ~ 1hs444 has joined the chat. ~ 18:37 : Fuck 18:38 : www.bbc.com/news/world-africa-35486651? ~ Sammie3887 has left the chat. ~ 18:38 : ha 18:38 : whale fale 18:39 : (pfft) 18:39 : What the f 18:39 : (yuno) link?! 18:40 <1hs444>: Lol 18:40 : (FUUUI) ~ Spidermonkey507 has joined the chat. ~ 18:40 : (FUUU) * 18:40 : (FURIOUS) !!!!!!!1111!11!!1!! 18:40 : Did MCPON John117 have a GF? 18:40 : Because one of my friends said in a book he sees her but doesn't talk to her. 18:41 : She is a Marine 18:42 : so by the terms of surveying an area 18:42 : he automatically is in a relationship with what he sees? 18:42 : No he didn't, it was a childhood friend 18:42 <1hs444>: Yeah, from when he was 6 ~ Spidermonkey507 has left the chat. ~ 18:43 : (wtf) 18:43 <1hs444>: >Types explanation 18:43 <1hs444>:>Guy leaves 18:43 <1hs444>:>backspacebackspacebackspace 18:44 : im not being mean or anything, but was that a stupid question or a reasonable one..? 18:44 <1hs444>: Um 18:44 <1hs444>: Well, chief does see the girl later on 18:44 <1hs444>: But she doesn't recognize him ~ Spidermonkey507 has joined the chat. ~ 18:45 <1hs444>: way to go ego >.> 18:45 : He should have told her he is fine. 18:45 : I would have <1hs444>: True [18:45 : I would have married her too 18:45 <1hs444>: Well, there was an invasion going on at the time 18:45 : I would have told her the rtuth 18:45 <1hs444>: Billions of lives were counting on him 18:45 <1hs444>: He cant just say oh yeah i'm not dead kbye 18:45 <1hs444>: Maybe later on, he could have 18:46 <1hs444>: but she's presumed dead 18:46 : hm? 18:46 : Ask her to walk with me and the take my helmet off 18:46 <1hs444>: ... 18:46 : The say hello 18:46 <1hs444>: Uh 18:46 : Spartans don't have a sex drive so I doubt that would happen. 18:46 : I am still alive and I was kidnapped by ONI 18:46 <1hs444>: That, and this is in the midst of an invasion 18:46 <1hs444>: Okay then 18:47 <1hs444>: GG 18:47 : She will have to keep a secret though 18:48 <1hs444>: Uh huh 18:48 : Cortonal likes Chief 18:48 : Cortona 18:48 <1hs444>: But in a non physical way 18:48 <1hs444>: That's somewhat of a friendship 18:48 <1hs444>: Or, business esque partnership in the least 18:49 : Well Spartans should have emotion 18:49 <1hs444>: They have that bred out from day one, however it's mentioned that they have instability 18:49 : Well I would have said let me feel love but everything else will go away 18:50 <1hs444>: Most actual spartan emotions are borderline insane 18:50 <1hs444>: Yeah 18:50 <1hs444>: Okay lol 18:51 : Chief will ether die or resign someday and want to have a family 18:51 : He is not going to be in service for ever 18:51 : forever 18:51 : LOLWAT 18:51 : One Spartan has done that 18:52 : im so very confused, i like that kinda 18:52 : He will get to old someday to meet military standards 18:52 : I already said they don't have a sex drive. Plus it's sort of hard to retire from a super-top-secret and illegal program... 18:52 <1hs444>: True 18:52 : So they kill you? 18:52 : And they make more illegal spartans 18:52 <1hs444>: Not to break your spirit @Spidermonkey507, but I think that's borderline fan-fiction 18:52 <1hs444>: Well, ONI is terribly cruel 18:53 : That is unlikly 18:53 <1hs444>: That they kill you? 18:54 : He will die in battle eventually. His luck would eventually run out. 18:54 <1hs444>: They killed high ranking ONI officers who they thought might snitch to the public about S-II's 18:54 : I wouldn't 18:54 <1hs444>: ... 18:54 <1hs444>: Lol okay 18:54 : I would change my name and my background 18:55 : You can't do that when you're a fucking Spartan (LOL) (XD) 18:55 : After that 18:55 : is all this like a fan fiction question monkey..? 18:55 : There will be an after 18:55 : In all likelihood when he's no longer fit for combat he'd be relegated to a desk job 18:55 Spidermonkey507 I will not die in battle or by my own peoplejust because of old age 18:56 <1hs444>: Just like Osman 18:56 : (menogusta) 18:56 1hs444 Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens spider 18:56 : John, not you Spider >.> 18:56 <1hs444>: I now realize 18:56 <1hs444>: Nvm 18:57 : Any Spartan should be able to resign as long as they do something that will prevent people from knowing the trueth about you unless it is certain people 18:57 : They are still human 18:57 <1hs444>: Spartans are property. Always have been. 18:57 : ^^^^ 18:57 <1hs444>: At least to ONI that is 18:57 <1hs444>: They don't take too kindly to defectors 18:58 : Well what happens when something better than Spartans come out? 18:58 <1hs444>: i.e. Chief trying to save the world, still being arrested by Locke 18:58 : What then do they kill them all 18:58 <1hs444>: Yes probably 18:58 : I would go roge and hide 18:58 <1hs444>: As said before, ONI is like the definition of cruel 18:58 <1hs444>: rogue* 18:58 : rogue 18:58 <1hs444>: Well, we'll just have to wait and see. 18:58 <1hs444>: ANYWAYS. 18:59 : its about power, if theres something stronger than spartans then theyll try to use them instead 18:59 <1hs444>: Like S-IV's? (troll) 18:59 : youre asking the wrong person lmao 18:59 : i hate halo 18:59 : not hate, i just dont care for it as much now 18:59 <1hs444>: Gaso 18:59 <1hs444>: gasp* 19:00 : same 19:01 : Kelly is HOT! 19:02 <1hs444>: -______- 19:02 : same IHS ~ Spidermonkey507 has left the chat. ~ Category:Chat Logs